


Total Drama YouTube

by ReallyPham



Category: YouTube (In General)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe- YouTubers Are Not Famous/Don't Know Each Other, Attempt at Humor, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Drama/Drama Llamas, Everyone's a teenager, F/F, F/M, Fluff, IRL Internet Challenges, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Reality TV, Singing, Smut, TDI Inspiration, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island, Total drama island - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyPham/pseuds/ReallyPham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the TV Show, Total Drama Island. </p><p>28 YouTubers have agreed to participate in the new TV Show, Total Drama YouTube where they'll have to do real life YouTube challenges and try to survive the cruel judgement of their fellow peers. They'll sacrifice it all just to win 1 Million Dollars on TOTAL DRAMA YOUTUBE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Drama YouTube

**This is an AU, I'm taking the YouTubers and making them 'Normal' as in fame like normal, like the original campers when they first started. But I'm not doing the same exact dialogue from Total Drama Island and jut replacing the names with the YouTubers, I may quote Chris or any other dialogue but just not the whole thing. Some YouTubers may be more meaner/nicer/like people they don't like in real life but I'm just trying to make the story more dramatic cause it is Total DRAMA. So, Enjoy ^_^**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, We're coming back at you live from the beloved Camp Wawanakwa, Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host Chris Mclean, starting the first season of Total Drama YouTube, right now!"

"Here's the deal, 28 YouTubers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. You may see them all as YouTubers but here they are just regular everyday people who don't know each other at all (Thanks to the power of AU). They'll compete in challenges based off Actual internet challenges (Cinnamon Challenge, Milk Challenge, Yoga Challenge, etc. etc.) and challenges from some of the original Total Drama series, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every two days (Every chapter) one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock Of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat *Haha* and leave Total Drama YouTube 'For good'."

_-pans to eliminating section/the camp fire-_

"Their fait will be decided here, at the dramatic camp fire ceremony *Dramatic jazz hands*. Where all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. *Eats a marshmallow* In the end only one will be left standing and he or she will be rewarded with Cheesy YouTube fame and a small fortune which lets face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, creepy crawlers, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras that are all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now on Total Drama YOUTUBE!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**{ Theme Song: Skip if you want, if you're Total Drama trash like me, SING ALONG!! }**

**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine You guys are on my mind You asked me what I wanted to be And now I think the answer's plain to see I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun So pack your bags cause I've already won Everything to prove nothin' in my way I'll get there one day Cause I wanna be famous Na Na, Na-Na-Na-Na, Na-Na-Na, Na, Na-Na-Na-Na (Naaa) I wanna be (Naaa) I wanna be (Naaa) I wanna be famous (Naaa) I wanna be (Naaa) I wanna be (Naaa) I wanna be famous *Whistles to the rest of the Theme***

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTESTANTS:

Sam Pepper  
Alfie Deyes  
Charlie McDonnell  
Jim Chapman  
Gregory Jackson  
Tyler Oakley  
Troye Sivan  
Dan Howell  
Felix Kjellberg  
Shane Dawson  
Phil Lester  
Marcus Butler  
Jack Howard  
Dean Dobbs  
Anthony Padilla  
Jenna Marbles  
Cat Valdes  
Marzia Bisognin  
Emma Blackery  
Nicole Arbour  
GloZell Green  
Zoe Sugg  
Louise Pentland  
Tanya Burr  
Kalel Cullen  
Lisa Schwartz  
Carrie Fletcher  
Gabrielle Hanna

(Since I already told you the cast I'm not going to have a chapter about everyone arriving. So all the campers have arrived and they're gathered at the eliminating area)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next 8 weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates your competition, maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama YouTube the longest without getting voted off will win 1 Million dollars! Also girls get one side of the cabin and dudes get the other."

Everyone nodded. Except Marcus, he sneezed.

"Now here's the deal we're gonna split you into two teams, if I call your name out go stand over there *points to the left*. Sam Pepper, Zoe Sugg, Alfie Deyes, Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Louise Pentland, Jim Chapman, Tanya Burr, Troye Sivan, Tyler Oakley, Marcus Butler, Marzia Bisognin, Felix Kjellberg, and Cat Valdes. From this moment on you are officially known as 'The Naked Newts'!"

"The Naked Newts? Are we gonna have to strip for this?" Dan asked, everyone chuckled at the sarcastic statement. Phil looked over at Dan and smiled, Dan smiled back and blushed a bit.

"The rest of you over here," Chris began to finish, "Jenna Marbles, Nicole Arbour, Anthony Padilla, Kalel Cullen, Dean Dobbs, Jack Howard, Lisa Schwartz, Shane Dawson, Carrie Fletcher, GloZell Green, Gregory Jackson, Charlie McDonnell, Gabrielle Hanna, and Emma Blackery. You guys will officially be known as 'The Obnoxious Orangutans'!"

"The Obnoxious what now?" GloZell asked, though she heard very clearly.

"Alright campers," Chris interrupted. "You and your team will be on camera in all public areas in this competition." Chris explained.

_-pans to the outhouse/confessional-_

"You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking or just get something off your chest."

_*pans to Emma Blackery*_

"I don't... I don't even know what to say."

_*pans to GloZell Green*_

*Looks around frantically* "Who the hell made this the confessional, It stank in here!"

_*pans to Tyler Oakley*_

"Well, this is going to be exciting!" *breaks out into laughter until face is pink*

_*pans to Felix Kjellberg*_

"Let's do this, Brofist to those at home."

*puts fist up and reaches for camera until he falls off the toilet seat*

_-pans back to eliminating section/camp fire-_

"Alright any questions? *Marzia, Zoe, and Alfie raise their hands* "Cool, let's find your cabins."

"Newts you're in the east cabin, Orangutans you're in the west."

Everyone scrambled to their sides, and quickly picked out a bunk. In the girl's side of the Naked Newts, everyone was sorting everything out.

"So, my names Zoe. And I'm very quirky, friendly, and a little bit dirty." Zoe introduced to her peers. Everyone nodded and went around sharing mini random facts about themselves and short words describing their personality.

"I'm Louise and I am very clumsy and awkward, and I have a tendency of becoming very motherly to people I get close with for some reason so, just warning you."

Everyone giggled at that remark. Tanya, Marzia, and Cat shared facts about themselves too and Louise and Zoe ended up sharing bunks, Marzia and Cat ended up sharing bunks and Tanya was fine with having her own bunk. This same thing was going down in the other girl's side of the Obnoxious Orangutans.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm Jenna, I have two dogs named Mr. Marbles and Kermit, I love them so much! I have no top lip, and my hair is stupid. (Thumbs up if you get that reference)"

"I'm Gabbie and I am a big fangirl of like everyone, and am usually in most people's hate like a lot of hate for some reason," she chuckled a little, "And my nose is fabulous by the way, just saying." Gabbie finished and added a dramatic hair flip when finishing.

Lisa, GloZell, Emma, Nicole, and Carrie shared their random facts and personality descriptions smoothly and fairly quick.

"I'm Kalel, I'm Vegan because I love animals so much and I would never ever want to have anything to do with the harm of them, I can't even eat Lobster because I can not stand the thought of an animal being alive and then tossed into boiling hot water and suffering. I also went to College for one trimester but then I had to drop out because my dad got super sick and I was forced to leave."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I bet you would've done well in your school." Most of the girls said comforting Kalel. The people ending up sharing their bunks were, GloZell and Lisa, Emma and Carrie, Jenna and Gabbie, and Nicole and Kalel shared the last bunk. While this was happening the boys in the Naked Newts were discussing how they'd pick beds.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay rock paper scissors, the winners get top bunk. Anyone wanna suggest who they want to share a bunk with?" Alfie asked the group. Looks and glances were spread and then shrugs. "Okay," Marcus sighed. "Let's just play rock paper scissors to see who gets which bunk." The winners ended up being Sam, Phil, Troye, Alfie, and Marcus. After what seemed like hours they decided who'd share a bunk with who, Alfie and Felix, Jim and Marcus, Troye and Tyler, Dan and Phil, and then Sam had his own bunk.

You can probably already guess that this is what the other set of guys were doing on the Obnoxious Orangutans side.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So no one wants to volunteer to share a bunk with anyone?" Anthony asks, awkward shrugs were all he got in response. "Okay whatever, let's just play rock paper scissors or something, losers get bottom bunk." The losers of the matches were Jack, Anthony, and Greg. Shane and Greg, Anthony and Charlie, and Jack and Dean all shared beds (not with each other though). Everyone of every gender on either side of the cabins were all getting their beds set up when suddenly a loud horn screeched and echoed through campus making everyone cover their ears to prevent themselves from hearing the ear bursting sound of horror. "All campers meet at the gymnasium of the camp as soon as possible to start the very first challenge!" Chris's voice was clear and very loud, he was most likely talking through a megaphone.

_-pans to gymnasium-_

Everyone went to where they were supposed to, all anxious to find out what their first challenge was going to be. Chris walked into the gymnasium meeting with everyone, he was wearing extra tight and extra short shorts.... Smexy ;))))

Chris walked over to the side in front of everyone and right beside a talk, muscular bald black man (Chef). Chris blew the whistle that was around his neck, to get everyone's attention.  
"Okay campers, since this is your first ever challenge on this series I decided to make it a classic game you've all probably have played before." Chris explained, everyone either cocked their head in confusion or started moving a little with anxiousness of what they were going to be playing. A bigger than average sized red ball rolled over to Chris and he stopped it with his foot. Everyone's faces dropped when they realized what game they were playing. A mischievous smirk appeared on Chris's face, "That's right everyone you're playing..." Chris expertly kicked the ball up to his hand, caught it, then started spinning it around with his finger.  
"Dodgeball."

**Author's Note:**

> Updating this story once every following week btw  
> ^_^


End file.
